The Blue Bomber
by MediaMaster 263
Summary: Dr. Wily is up to no good again. Now, he's trying to ruin Independence Day. Can our hero save the day? Or will he end up in smokes?


Boy, what a crazy day. My life energy and weapon energy are almost drained, my armor is damaged, and Wily escaped, again. Luckily, his fortress was destroyed and I got my brother back. But with Wily out of the picture, there's this new robot that I have to deal with. Wait, I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me tell you what happened.

My name's Mega Man. I was originally a helper robot named Rock, but when Dr. Albert Wily decided to take over the world, my creator, Dr. Thomas Light, with the help of my sister, Roll, modified me into a super fighting robot that defeats enemies with a mega buster cannon. Hence the name Mega Man.

I know that it's my duty to protect Mega City and its entire people from Wily. It was Wednesday July 4th, 200X. At 10:30 a.m. Wily had a plan to ruin Independence Day. I decided to stop him, once and for all. As I entered floor 1 of Wily's fortress, I was face to face with 3 of the Robot Masters, Bomb Man, Guts Man, and Cut Man.

Bomb Man fought with his Hyper Bomb technique, Guts Man fought with his strength, and Cut Man fought with his Boomerang Cutter attack. It wasn't easy, but thanks to my copy ability chip, I used their strengths as their weaknesses. First, I cut Bomb Man into pieces. Then, I gave Guts Man an "explosive" time. Finally, I crushed Cut Man with my bare fists.

I thought it would be smooth sailing on floor 2, but I was wrong. The next 3 Robot Masters were waiting for me. Now, I have to fight Fire Man, Ice Man, and Elec Man. Fire Man fought with his Inferno Cannon, Ice Man fought with Ice Blasts, and Elec Man fought with his Elec Beams. They had tricks, but so do I. First, I "electrified" Ice Man. Then, I torched Elec Man. Finally, I froze Fire Man, solid.

The difficult part started on floor 3. I now had to go through my brother, Proto Man. He was reprogrammed by Wily to do his dirty work. This might be trouble.

"Blues, I don't want to fight you." I yelped.

"It's Proto Man! And I'm going to destroy you!" exclaimed Proto Man.

"Well, I guess there's no other way." I stated.

"Bring it on!" signified Proto Man. Proto Man was the strongest robot of them all, which makes sense he and I were made with same blueprints. I think this is where my journey ends. Luckily, I was able to stand up to the bot. After getting damaged and giving damage, I opened Proto Man's chest plate and shut him off.

"Time to fight Dr. Wily." I chanted. "I'll come back to get you later, bro," I entered floor 4, the final battle is about to begin. I am now face to face with Wily himself. His evil ways will stop, now.

"Mega Man, you destroyed all of my robots! You will pay for that!" shouted Dr. Wily.

"Dr. Wily, what you're doing is wrong. I won't let you ruin Independence Day." I blurted.

"Just try to stop my plan. My laser cannon is complete. Soon, instead of fireworks, people will see falling meteors coming at them." laughed Wily. Suddenly, that mad man unleashed his 8th Wily machine. He knows that he has to destroy me before he proceeds with his plan.

I was in a tough spot, but I was able to prevail. With all of my abilities combine, I was able to destroy the deadly robot. Soon, Wily was on his knees begging for forgiveness.

"I'm sorry, I'll go quietly." sobbed Wily.

"Not this time, I'm going to do what I should've done years ago!" I shouted.

"You're forgetting something, Mega Man. Robots can't harm humans." trembled Wily.

"I am more than a robot. DIE WILY!" I blurted. I was going to put an end to this once and for all, when suddenly, one of Wily's capsules just opened. Soon, Wily started smirking.

"You're in for it now, you blue pest." giggled Wily. "Meet my new robot and your nightmare, Bass." I don't believe it. Wily built a new robot from the ground up. According to my scanners, Bass was just like me, but stronger and evil.

"Bring it on, I'll take you out!" I shouted.

"No." stated Bass.

"What?" asked Wily and I.

"Mega Man, this place is too small for our battle. We'll fight another time." explained Bass. Soon after, Bass shot a blast at the control panel and set off a self-destruct alarm. While I was distracted, Wily escaped to his submarine, while Bass escaped through the sky. Quickly, I grabbed Proto Man, called for my robot-dog, Rush, got on him, and got out of Wily's fortress.

Once we got back to the lab, Dr. Light was able to reprogram Blues back to his old self. Roll and I were happy to have our brother back. So there you have it. Wily got away, the fortress was destroyed, and Bass was out on the loose. I was confused about why Bass didn't want to fight me right away. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe Bass isn't evil after all. Maybe, there is good in him. Either way, I will fight Bass one day, and I'll win.


End file.
